


[podfic of] A Fool Would Not Know What to do with a Heart if He Had One

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Cain, and Glitch, except he's not Glitch, and it's making Cain a little nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] A Fool Would Not Know What to do with a Heart if He Had One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fool Would Not Know What to do with a Heart if He Had One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169031) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



Title: A Fool Would Not Know What to do with a Heart if He Had One

Fandom: Tin Man

pairing: Cain/Ambrose

Author: Perpetual Motion

Time: 01:08:12

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/A%20Fool%20Would%20Not%20Know%20What%20to%20do%20with%20a%20Heart%20if%20He%20Had%20One.mp3), [M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/A%20Fool%20Would%20Not%20Know%20What%20to%20do%20with%20a%20Heart%20if%20He%20Had%20One.m4b)


End file.
